kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Farming
Farming is the bedrock on which a clan's success is founded. Though you won't need to micromanage this section, it does pay to check it every so often. For an extensive explanation about what each button in the farming window does, check the Farming Screen page. Look for the icon and press it to access the Farming Screen. This screen allows you to manage your animal herds, clear land for planting, and changing the mix of crops for your fields. On this screen, your clan ring can provide additional information, such as how many farmers you need to till your land, or how much pasture you need for your herds. Food The Expected Harvest: On the right side of the screen is a small section which shows you the expected harvest from your hunting, crops, and herd. This number will vary depending on magic allocated during Sacred Time, relations with the gods, weather, and plain old luck. Also, weaponsthanes and nobles will eat more, thralls eat less, and children eat less than an adult. Spoilage: It is obviously a good idea to have a surplus of food. Unfortunately, at the start of each new year, you will lose a certain amount of food due to vermin as well as rot. The actual amount that is ruined depending on the Blessings and treasures you have. Starvation: It is obvious that if you don’t have enough food, your clan will face starvation. Short of a full-scale massacre, there is little that can enrage a clan’s population than one that faces starvation. To feed the clan for one full year; you need at least food equal to population, so a population of 800 will need 800 food; for one full season, you need at least food equal to 1/5 of your population so a population of 800 will require 160 food. Alternatives to Starvation: Slaughtering: Killing your animals can be a short term fix, but it takes a long time for them to breed their levels back to where they need. If you do decide to slaughter animals, each animal type provides the following number of food units: 5 sheep = 3 pigs = 1 cow = 1 horse = 1 Food Unit Trading: '''Another possible solution. Be sure to send your best merchant (the one with the highest Bargaining) if you go this route. However, you definitely need to have something another clan wants, whether you sell treasures, trade goods, or your cattle itself. '''Favor Trading: If another clan is in your debt, or if you are willing to owe another clan a favor, you may certainly beg them to help you out in your time of need. The better the relations with the other clan, the greater the chance they will help you. Raiding: 'A likely recourse for a War clan, even the most peaceful ones may find themselves at hunger’s doorstep. However, you are definitely taking your chances if you go raiding. Your raiding party may be defeated, or even if successful, the other clan may not have enough food in their own stores. Blessings & Temples Much like in other aspects of life, Orlanthi gods can have a great impact on farming. The three biggest ones are Barntar, Ernalda, and Uralda, although Elmal, Maran Gor and Orlanth also affect farming to a lesser degree. The following Blessings of Barntar have a strong impact: *'Plowsong: allows oxen to plow more land *'Vigor': lets farmers work more vigorously The following Blessings of Ernalda are just as useful: *'Bless Crops': Improves crop yield, especially barley. *'Preserve: '''Helps preserve food against spoilage. *'Swine Blessing': Increases the fertility of sows. The following Blessing of Orlanth is very welcome among farmers: *'Rain': Helps raise crops. This Blessing of Elmal is just as useful: *'Sun': Helps ripen crops. This Blessing of Elmal is listed on the Farming window as applicable but is questionably useful for farming: * '''Horsefriend': Prolongs the life of our horses. The following Blessing of Odayla is good for keeping your food once harvested: *'Friend of Yinkin: '''Reduces food spoilage due to rats and vermin. The following Blessing of Odayla is good for helping your hunters: * '''Sureshot': Improves hunting yield The health of your herd is directly helped bythe Blessings of Uralda: *'Calf Blessing: '''Increases the fertility of cows. *'Milk Blessing: Increases the yield of cows. This blessing of Maran Gor is a...er...mixed blessing. It can certainly augment crop growth, but large returns suggest you might wish to seek a more peaceful course: *'''Earthblood: Improves the fertility of fields when people are killed on them. Additionally, you will find these blessings useful as well. Though they don't affect animals/crops directly, they definitely help keep your farmers healthy and productive. From the Blessings of Chalana Arroy: *'Curing: '''Hastens recovery of sick people. *'Healing': Hastens recovery of wounded peole. Another Blessing of Orlanth (and undoubtedly a favorite of farmers): *'Woad''': Reduces the number of deaths and wounds among farmers. One other aspect to bear in mind is the use of heroquests. Specifically, Ernalda Feeds the Tribe can increase crop fertility, even if that isn't your primary choice, while Uralda's Blessing is very handy for your cattle. Useful Treasures Blessings aren't the only area where you can get aid. You will find the following treasures useful in your agricultural endeavors: *Alynx Log *Band of One Hundred *Bell of Uralda *Blacktail the Bull *Clay Cow *Esra's Basket *Golden Wheat Sheaf *Kero Fin Ice *Triceratops Plow Team *White Calf Category:Farming